Superego
, Jeff Crocker and Matt Gourley.]] "Profiles In Self-Obsession." Superego is an improvised, absurdist comedy podcast on iTunes by American comedians Jeremy Carter and Matt Gourley with regular contributors Mark McConville and Jeff Crocker. Concept The audio podcast is presented as a collection of psychological case studies under the banner of 'Analytical Pscience.' The Superego Podcast was developed by clinical 'psychiatrists' Dr. Jeremy Carter, Ph.D and Dr. Matt Gourley, Py.T. The Superego mission statement: observe and record the phenomenon of megalomaniacal personality disorder, or MPD. Each month Carter and Gourley present case studies of characters with various personality disorders. Nearly all the sketches are completely improvised in each recording session. The segments generally run 5–10 minutes unedited and Gourley edits them down to a 2-4 minute show length. History The Superego Podcast debuted in 2006 on iTunes. Originally developed as an audio podcast, Superego has recently added video 'Supershorts.' Carter and Gourley met while performing in ComedySportz and were founding contributors to Channel 101 where their show, Ultraforce, was a number one series. Superego began in Long Beach, California in 2006 and features regular audio pocasts and less regular video shorts called Supershorts. The videos are the contribution of Jeff Crocker. Their first live show, Superego Live! was performed in Long Beach, California on December 10, 2008 and then again in Hollywood, California on March 11, 2009. CELEBRITIES Jason Sudeikis (Saturday Night Live, 30 Rock) Joe Lo Truglio (The State, Reno 911!) Steve Agee (The Sarah Silverman Program) Derek Mears (Pirates of the Caribbean, Friday the 13th) Chris Tallman (Reno 911!, Chocolate News) Jeff Davis (Whose Line Is It Anyway?) Erinn Hayes (Worst Week, Children's Hospital) Lauren Pritchard (MADtv) Mike Rock (Chelsea Lately) Scott Chernoff (Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Kitten Vs. Newborn) Andy Goldblatt (Kitten Vs. Newborn) Fred Belford (Last Laugh) Recurring Characters Season 1 Shunt McGuppin Imogene Canouse Mutt Taylor Bruce 'The Throat' Hume and Ed 'The Inflection' Olivas Milton and Dupree Trevor Lundgren The Reverends Allard H. Mundy Jr. and Merlin Escondante Daniels Dwight Loomis Grandma Queen Bee Grandma Jonesy Season 2 Maggie The GPS Leroy Jenkins Coach Helzevec Janice Caaf FDR Superego Supershorts Video available on iTunes, goSuperego.com and FunnyOrDie Assorteds Gettin' Laid With Rutherford B. Hayes California Cooking with Claymore Cleveland Miscellany Access Geology Fun Facts * Dwight Loomis is based on the actorGeorge Buck Flower. * The Character of Imogene was created after Gourley found the 'mouse' vocal filter on GarageBand. * Bruce and Ed, the movie voice guys were developed by Carter and Gourley endlessly trying to annoy their ex-wife and ex-girlfriend respectively. * Matt Gourley and Mark McConville appeared on an episode of Lingo! hosted by Chuck Woolery. They were dressed like aliens, as it was SciFi week. They won. * Superego was originally conceived on a cocktail napkin at an Irish pub in Seal Beach, California. * The characters of Vyvyan and Cyril from 'Pageturner Presents' are named after Oscar Wilde's two sons. * Grandma Queen Bee and Grandma Jonesy are based on Carter and Gourley's actual grandmothers. * The '3 Total Assholes' sketch with Jason Sudeikis and Joe Lo Truglio was actually recorded on a laptop, in a car. * The number 710 is frequently used throughout the podcast, referencing the CA-710 Long Beach freeway. * Matt Gourley also blogs as Bizarrobama on Twitter. * Trevor Lundegaard/Lungren/Rothstein never has the same last name. * The Coach Helzevec character was thrown at Gourley in spite of the fact that he knows nothing about sports except to name check Dan Fouts. Awards • 1st Place - Viral Video Night, Improv Olympic West, November 2008 http://www.myspace.com/viralvideonight • The first double 5 star rating on Edgy Podcast Reviews External links * goSuperego.com * Superego Podcast (requires iTunes) * Superego on Twitter * Superego featured in The District Weekly * Superego featured on LAist.com * Superego on FunnyOrDie * Superego Miscellany Supershort on Level One Boss Blog * Superego on Facebook * Superego on Myspace * Ultraforce on the i09 blog * Ultraforce on Channel 101 * Superego on Flavorpill * Superego on Edgy Podcast Reviews * Superego on The Kevin Gregg Show Category:Superego Category:Jeff Crocker Category:Matt Gourley Category:Projects Related to Channel 101 Category:Derek Mears Category:Steve Agee Category:Chris Tallman Category:Jeff Davis Category:Scott Chernoff Category:Andy Goldblatt